Chris
'Chris '''is a 15 year old Lovely-type Idol known for her ''darkly cute image and lonely nature. She uses the brand GLoomyHeArt, and her manager is a mysterious Bat. She is not officially with an Idol Unit. She is made by Chrismh. Bio Appearance Chris has a very pale and appropriately curved, but small frame with a youthful face. Her grey eyes are unique for their empty appearance and miss-matched coloring, often displaying a look of listlessness, indifference, sadness. She has long, very dark bloody-red hair that appears a bit messy in some sections with thick bangs and forelocks hiding her ears. At times her hair has a natural curl on the ends. Rarely she will pull her hair into lowly worn twin-tails, usually when hot or to get it out of the way. Casually Chris appears fairly formal, due to her fashion being based on the Gothic-Lolita ''styling in colors of black and grey, accent by white or pink. She also has a interest in steam punk. '' '' Personality Chris is a very lonely and withdrawn type of girl. She keeps to herself and easily stresses out over the tiniest of things. She has no self-esteem and believes to have little to no worth, but somehow this comes off as charismatic and charming to others and she often attracts them- much to her horror. But at times she can also be cold and manipulative without really meaning to be, and she can be temperamental if someone really upset her. Unable to really relate to others well, Chris gets very flustered with affection. But if she grows to like someone, she can become clingy and somewhat needy. She is somewhat frail, being a sickly type with a weak immune system, and as a result, she isn't physically in the best shape. But at the same time, she holds a natural elegance and enjoys getting to try new things at times- as long as the weather isn't too uncomfortable. Deep down she is aware that at times she can be spoiled, but she asks for simple pleasures in life- like talking a walk while it's raining, or tending to a garden, or just petting cats. Background As a little girl Chris had been very bright and open towards others. But because of her wealthy family and her parents work, they often moved around from one place to the next, eventually causing her to close her heart from others to cope with the pain of losing those who seemed to care about her. Compared to her parents, who seemed indifferent. Years of suffering came to a halt after her parents died in an accident, and Chris remains in her family home under the care of Thomas, the family butler who she saw as a father figure. But with the damage done, Chris remained sheltered and lonely. However, Thomas could tell of her passion for singing, and after finding out she had obtained her PriTicket he encouraged her to go out for it. Initially Chris hesitated, until one day she came across a figure in need of help finding their new home in town. Seeing they could be trusted, Chris agreed to lend a hand and helped the person fairly quickly. But this strange person requested that she would come by on a day-to-day basis to visit them, as they were also lonely. Chris grew to care for this person and together they discussed their hopes and dreams, and she would share her feelings with them when she felt unhappy. Eventually came the day when Chris decided to follow her Idol dream and decided to tell this person the big news, as they also encouraged her. But to her shock, she found the persons home empty- as if nobody ever lived there. In their place had been a note addressed to Chris, but the alarm had caused her to shut down completely until after days of mourning when she finally read the note to see the person wished her well, and promised to return to see the great Idol she grew up to become. With this aspiration, Chris went on to get her own brand and continues to search for her missing friend while growing as an Idol. Coords GLoomyHeArt *Black Heart Coord (original/early on casual coord) Other *Melty Kiss Coord Trivia *Her symbol/Cyalume Change aura is composed of broken hearts, music notes, and bat wings. *Her PriPass is black. **She also has a special device known as the ''PriTouch! *She secretly enjoys magical girl series and cosplay. **Once cosplayed as Teto Kasane. *She is often compared to antisocial cats. **She naturally gets along with felines as well. *She has a diamond-shaped birthmark beneath her left shoulder. *Her favorite foods are Cheesecake, Dark chocolate, strawberry-anything, blue-raspberry flavored things, and shaved ice. *She admires Shion Todo and Hibiki Shikyoin for their strong and bold personalities. **She also thinks Gaaruru is very adorable and is a fan of Gaarumageddon. Gallery Official/Game Thumbnail Picture0826170737 1.jpg Screenshots Other Chrisw.png|Random doodle done by WakaFromStarAnis, So cute~ Category:Chrismh Category:Lovely Idols Category:Original Characters Category:Idols